memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Super-hive
The super-hive is a Wraith hive ship that was modified to draw energy from Zero Point Modules. With the abundance of new energy, the Hive had increased incredibly in size and power. It was eventually destroyed over Earth during the Battle of the Super-hive by Colonel John Sheppard with an F-302 fighter-interceptor, which had a quantum torpedo, he snuck on board the Hive. Overview The main advantage the Federation have over the Wraith is entirely technological. The Wraith are stronger in number, but their technology is lacking. For instance, their hyperdrive systems are not capable of long-term sustained use, needing to be modified for intergalactic travel. They also possess no shielding technology, and rely on the organic Hive's ability to "heal" itself. The hull is also weakened and damaged by hyperspace travel, so the ship must periodically stop in a series of jumps for long-term travel in order to let itself heal from the radiation generated by hyperspace. With the power harnessed from a Zero Point Module, they are no longer technologically inferior; their weapons are orders of magnitude stronger, the hyperdrive much more efficient and the hull of the Hive both heals itself much faster and can absorb punishment on the same order as the most advanced shield technology used by the Federation, making the hull nearly impenetrable even to quantum phasers, a direct hit resulted in minimal damage and the ship and could easily withstand Ancient Drone weapons. Several salvos of Drones, which would have destroyed a fleet of Ha'taks, did little if any damage this formidable vessel. When Colonel John Sheppard and his team cloaked a Puddle Jumper to inspect the ship, it fired a blast in their direction. The Hive ship could detect them, even though they were cloaked, and they took a severe blow. The Daedalus came to their rescue, absorbing the blasts and their shields were holding. However, after they fired a phaser beam at the Hive, a massive power began to build up, before the Hive rapidly unleashed about a dozen extremely powerful energy blasts, each directly hitting the Daedalus. The Asgard shields were able to severely reduce the damages to the ship, however due to the Federation's somewhat mediocre power source, the shield was depleted and vital systems went down. The increased power of the Hive's armaments fully is capable of depleting the shields in a matter of minutes. This stands in stark contrast to a fleet of Wraith Hive ships and Wraith cruiser escorts, which would have taken days to deplete a single ZPM powered Atlantis shield during the Wraith's second Siege of Atlantis. The sensors have also been made more sensitive, capable of detecting the energy signature of a cloaked Puddle Jumper, and the very weak transmissions normally overlooked by Wraith sensor systems that would usually give away their position. Apart from growing in size and capability, the Hive had filled in the large gap in its interior. In all Hive ships prior to this, there has been a large gap in the forward section. The purpose for this new section is henceforth unexplained. As with standard Hives, Wraith Darts are carried in large numbers for fighter screen, strike and harvesting operations. History Construction At the Battle of Asuras, Todd was able to steal a number of Asuran Zero Point Modul]s before Asuras was destroyed. He used some of them to power his massive cloning facility, and set his underling to work on devising a way to integrate the ZPMs into a Hive ship. The retrofit took well over a year to complete due to the incompatibility between Ancient technology and the organic nature of a Hive ship. However, when the Wraith underling was finally able to make it work, he mutinied, chasing Todd from the Hive. Todd crash landed on an unknown planet and repaired his Dart and headed for Starbase Atlantis. He apprised the expedition of the situation and was permitted back into the starbase, to yet again ally against the Wraith, though with his track record of duplicity, the expedition remained suspicious, notably Colonel John Sheppard. He revealed that the Super-hive was still in the process of upgrading its systems, and if the process is allowed to complete, the Hive would be unstoppable. Attack on Earth Todd urged Richard Woolsey to attack and destroy the Hive ship before it became a threat to Starbase Atlantis. On board the Daedalus, Colonel Steven Caldwell, Colonel John Sheppard and the rest of the team rushed to engage the new Hive ship. However, the Zero Point Module powered vessel proved itself an impressive opponent, crippling the Daedalus before it made a sudden jump into hyperspace to Earth, following coordinates from a weak subspace signal in Wraith code sent, through subspace, from another reality. They then notified Stargate Command via Starbase Atlantis once the communications array was repaired. In the Milky Way galaxy, Colonel Abraham Ellis and two of Earth's starships, the Apollo and the new Sun Tzu, failed miserably to stop the Wraith ship, with the Apollo, in bad shape herself, taking on crew from the crippled Sun Tzu. Then relaying a message back to Starbase Atlantis, detailing their failure to stop the Hive. Meanwhile, Sheppard interrogated Todd for the location of more ZPMs, which Major Evan Lorne and his team locate; the , with her full complement of three ZPMs, returns to Earth in a last-ditch effort to defend it. With the quantum slipstream drive, they reached Earth in a few seconds. Following instructions from the message they had received, the enhanced Hive sent Wraith Darts to destroy the unmanned control chair at Area 51 while hiding behind the moon, rendering Earth's stock of Drone weapons useless against it. John Sheppard and a flight of F-302 fighter-interceptors attempted to defend Area 51, but all the fighters but Sheppard's were destroyed. In a last desperate attempt to defend Earth, Sheppard decided to pilot his fighter, armed with a quantum torpedo into the ship's Dart bay and detonate the weapon on the inside of the ship, hoping it would be enough to destroy it. As Sheppard snuck aboard the ship, Major Evan Lorne, Ronon Dex, Teyla Emmagan, Typhuss James Kira and Doctor Rodney McKay snuck aboard in hopes of sabotaging the ship. Ronon was killed in a fight by a Wraith warrior, but he is revived by the Wraith underling so he can be questioned. After the team discovers Colonel John Sheppard, they come back for his body and find him alive. They shoot the Wraith underling and help Ronon up. They connected a remote detonator to the torpedo, planning to use it to destroy the ship as they escaped, the team had reached the beam in point and McKay contacted the Intrepid for a beam out. However, the Wraith finished their scans of Earth and prepared to fire. Just in time, the USS Polaris arrived and placed itself in a position between the Hive and Earth in order to buy the SGC some more time. The USS Polaris took the brunt of the hive ship's assault on Earth and launched a barrage of photon torpedoes in retaliation. The sheer force of the Hive's weapons fire pushed the USS Polaris into Earth's atmosphere, and it strained the shield with the hive ship seeming to take little damage. With little power left, Beckett could either have adjusted the course of the USS Polaris, or kept firing at the enemy ship; Woolsey gave the order to keep firing. The Polaris's attack bought Sheppard's team time to reach the transport site, allowing them to escape to the Intrepid. Before leaving, Sheppard detonated the quantum torpedo attached to his F-302, destroying the hive ship in a massive explosion just in time to save the USS Polaris. Category:Wraith starship classes